Five times Tony Stark was forced to meet Fury
by TheGirlOfIronAndBlood
Summary: Five times Tony Stark was forced to meet Fury (And the one time he went willingly). Part 1 of the Five Times series -One shot-


**Five times Tony Stark was forced to meet Fury (And the one time he went willingly)**

 _Fic One of the 'Five Times' series_

 **You are reading a series of fanfictions surrounding the one and only Tony Stark. I cannot foresee how many of these one-shots I will write, so there is no 'complete' to these fics, really. Each of the chapters have a subtitle, which is 'Five times Tony Stark_ (And the one time he _)'. Each of these fics are situated in a different AU, and if two fics happen to be the same AU, they will be one story. If you wish to see the entire list of these fics, please see my profile. Thank you. ~Talia**

The first time Tony was sent to Fury after joining the Avengers was because he had 'accidentally' set off fireworks from his tower in New York.

"Stark, do you realise that it being Roger's birthday is not a very good reason to set off random fireworks in New York? You do realise the risks? There could have been an aircraft!"

"There wasn't. I checked," Tony gave Fury one of his infamous smirks, the ones that hinted that he had something up his sleeve.

"You hacked into the airport systems again, didn't you?" Fury sighed. One day he was going to have to bail the guy out of jail for hacking into somewhere he really shouldn't have stuck his head into. But his brain reminded his that this was Tony Stark, so he just resorted to sighing, then telling Stark to return to the tower with a strict warning never to pull a stunt like it again.

The second time Fury sent for Tony was during Christmas.

'Stark, can you please explain to me why your bank account is frozen by government officials?" Fury was extremely mad, and yet Stark still sat at the chair in front of his desk, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Tell me how you managed to use your credit card to buy highly illegal chemicals from Syria?" Fury rummaged through his desk and retrieved a small piece of paper in one of the files that were named 'Messes SHIELD has to clean up'.

"What did you expect me to do? Do it the old way and tell my P.A to bring them a suitcase of money? Wait... I don't have a P.A, but I do have an assassin with deadly skills, lethal weapons and a pair of tits who just so happens to be a SHIELD agent in my house. Would you want me to do that next time?" Tony sassed, his infamous smirk appearing on his face once more.

"What insane experiment were you using those chemicals for?" Fury asked, in a business-like way that bugged Tony.

"Insane experiment? No, I was merely trying to clean Cap's shield. I don't know why normal polishers can't scrub the blood off," Tony feigned a look of innocence.

"Stark, I can't keep covering up for you and the team. I have no idea how Thor managed to over-power half the buildings in D.C, causing a blackout when you guys were in New York, and Clint _had_ to have an entire shipment of arrows be delivered to your house, but this is the last straw, do you understand, Stark?"

"Yes mum," Tony groaned. "Is this all?" he said as he walked out of the building.

Fury expected Stark to be back in his office in less than a month, due to the amount of dilemmas the bunch of super-humans had gotten into in the first month of living in the same building, but Fury did not expect to receive a phone call seven hours later regarding Stark.

"Stark, why did you firstly, not tell me that there was an alien god invading your house, and secondly, why did I receive a phone call saying that New York is currently flooded due to your little antics?"

"Because Aegir, who ends up to be… Something like Thor's dad's hook-up's dad… Yeah, something like that, I didn't study Norse Mythology. So Aegir comes and challenges Thor to a bet. By the way, if I haven't told you yet, the guy was drunk, like drop-dead drunk." Tony elucidated.

"But how would the guy who is guarding the bridge to Asgard allow him to pass?" Fury was puzzled. Surely that guy had some sense not to send a drunk Asgardian to Earth.

"Connections. Heimdall is his grandson. Anyways, so he challenges Thor and says his powers are greater than Thor's and Thor being the adamant guy he is, doesn't listen to our good advice and challenges him to a duel. Aegir is the God of the sea, so long story short, he flooded New York. Luckily, Thor managed to contain him, but now he's fainted and back in Asgard."

"Those Asgardians, making a mess of our world," Fury said under his breath as he told an agent to escort Stark out of the headquarters.

Two months had passed without the Avengers making headlines, but the peaceful two months was the calm before the storm that was Tony Stark's sudden courtship of the man everyone called Captain America.

Fury thought that it was bad then when the press started debating whether a same-sex relationship between two prominent superheroes. Then the tornado swooped in when they broke up.

Fury never knew how intimidating the wrath of the usually mild-mannered Steve Rogers was until then. Rogers had scared everyone around him into leaving him alone in his old apartment, and not even Nick Fury himself was brave enough to force the superhero out of his house. Not like he was ever going to admit that he couldn't even muster up the courage to pull the Captain out of his trance.

"Why did you have to lead the Captain on?" Fury said, giving Stark a questioning look. "Correction. I didn't lead him on. He kissed me first. Secondly, I warned him that I would get bored sooner or later. Thirdly, can I please leave this room now? I have a meeting to attend," Stark then stormed out of the office.

The Avengers almost broke up and it took 2 months for the Captain to be able to look at Tony without bursting into tears or slapping the billionaire. But the pair resumed their teammate relationship after a battle against one of the random supervillains that turn up once in a while.

All was fine, until Fury received a phone call from Agent Romanoff during one of the Avengers missions in Indonesia.

"Director… Stark is in critical condition. Can you send some professionals over? I…I think he might not make it," Natasha sounded as if she was going to cry. And the Black Widow never cried.

"What did Stark get himself into?" Fury asked urgently. "We were fighting these giants when his suit exploded. The impact took out the giants. Can you send someone over please? I don't think anyone at this hospital knows how to save him," she almost wailed.

In the end, Stark, obviously didn't die (He's TONY STARK for goodness sake), but Fury sent agents who frog-marched the genius into his office the moment the SHIELD medics deemed him stable enough to walk.

"I had someone look at your suits. What were you thinking when you switched your suit to 'self-destruct'?" Fury glared at Tony with his good eye. "The giant was going to kill Cap, I had no choice," Stark looked as if he was in serious pain, so Fury sent him back to the infirmary. He could finish his pep-talk later.

Eight months after the mission that had almost taken Tony Stark's life, Fury was reading the newspapers when a certain article caught his eye. Tony Stark was summoned to his office almost immediately. And to Fury's surprise, he did not whine or moan at the sudden convene.

"If this is a joke of yours…" Fury started when Tony cut short his 'speech', seeing the newspaper article in his hand. "No, it's not a joke. Yes, I will not break up with him- He means a lot to me. Yes, you're invited, and here's the invitation," Tony handed Fury a peach-pink envelope.

"You know that everyone will be on your tail if you break his heart again, right?" Fury advised, opening the envelope. "Firstly, why does everyone assume that I broke his heart? Secondly, yes. Every single Avenger, even Bruce, who is technically on my side, has threatened to kill me or Captain if we break the others' heart. Hell, even Rhodey came to my place especially to give us a warning!"

"My congratulations to you and Rogers. But I expect you to be back on duty a month after the date," Fury said and for the first time during a meeting with the philanthropist, he gave the barest hint of a smile.

The second Stark walked out of the door, Fury sighed. This man was a real handful.


End file.
